


24.10.20

by ivermectin



Series: dan/blair tinyfic [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Lowercase, Wordcount: 200-300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: “sometimes,” dan tells blair, thoughtful, “it feels like you’re better at make-believe than i am.”
Relationships: Dan/Blair
Series: dan/blair tinyfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	24.10.20

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a short something [to post on tumblr](https://dancommablair.tumblr.com/post/632842962712313856/sometimes-dan-tells-blair-thoughtful-it) and it felt somehow wrong to not post here, too.
> 
> the date is mostly for my own reference, because i wrote this today; it's not to say that this takes place in the GG universe at that point in time.

“sometimes,” dan tells blair, thoughtful, “it feels like you’re better at make-believe than i am.”

blair gives him a look that could either mean that she’s thinking about it, or that she thinks it’s an absurd thing to even dwell on.

“i think it’s how i grew up,” she tells him. “everything had to be larger than life.”

“and now here you are, with me,” dan says, with a pang of self-desecration. blair winces without meaning to. dan’s not really insecure about their relationship anymore, but years of being branded the ultimate lonely boy means that sometimes he’s just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“it’s not what you are,” blair tells him. “it’s how you make me feel.”

“and how do i make you feel?” dan gives her one of those looks, the intense ones where he focuses on her expression like he’s studying for an exam.

“better than a princess,” blair says, and dan gives her a look like _really_ , and she giggles. “lighter than air,” she tries again.

dan presses his shoulder against hers, and she curls her arm around him, palm flat against his lower back. she knows he’s smiling without having to look at his face.

“i’m glad i’m here with you,” she says, leaning up to kiss the side of his mouth. “it’s better than anything i could’ve ever imagined.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on what i hope turns out to be a longer d/b fic (i am hoping for around 10k words, but it could go anywhere, really, we will see.) so, until then, xoxo


End file.
